To the best of the inventor's belief, the literature is devoid of any information regarding 2,4-pentanedionemonosulfonic acid (2,4-pentanedionesulfonic acid).
Copending patent application Ser. No. 044,933, filed May 1, 1987, discloses the preparation of propanone-1,3-disulfonic acid (acetone disulfonic acid) by reacting chlorosulfonic acid with acetone (2-propanone). The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 044,933 is incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed therein, the reaction of acetone with chlorosulfonic acid results in a diacid substitution at the first and third carbons.
Keto-substituted alkane sulfonic acids are useful as: 1) a esterification catalyst; 2) an alkylation catalyst; 3) a chelating agent; and 4) a starting material to give polymeric ion-exchange resins, among others. Such sulfonic acids are also useful in undergoing condensation reactions with other aldehydes and ketones because of their activated methylene groups. These reactions may lead to monomeric or polymeric compositions also having the uses described above. The very reactive methylene groups also allow these compounds to enolyze, thereby making them very useful in various substitution reactions involving electrophilic reagents.